Strength as Strong as Steel
by KellethMetheus
Summary: Even though Oliver has said that he can't be with her because of Arrow, Felicity decides that he's worth fighting for, they are worth fighting for, she just needs to be stronger. Starts with the conversation in episode 206 and 207 and then takes off from there with original story line not tied completely to the season.
1. Fearless is Getting Up Even When Your Kn

**Author's Note: **This is my first Arrow fanfic and I'm still not totally sure about my characters so any constructive critic is welcome. Also if I do continue I'm looking for someone to beta this. So PM me if you are interested and have editing experience. Lastly if you desire I'd love to hear from you so I know whether or not to continue.

* * *

**Strength as Strong as Steel**

Oliver Queen walked out of his office with a stack of documents for Isabel Roshev to sign and not wanting to speak to her at the moment, he took the cowards way out and headed toward Felicity's office. She would deliver them for him or so he hoped.

At the sight of Felicity through the clear glass of her office window, her words came back to him. 'What happens in Russia stays in Russia … even when it makes no sense whatsoever.' And that is where he wanted to leave this whole incident with Isabel; leave it in the past and forget it.

If he could Oliver would go back in time and make a better choice, but he had been lonely and needing someone to be with even for just a moment in time and it meant nothing. His weakness had been a mistake and all he wanted to do was move on and continue with his quest. So that one day he could build a life beyond the Hood with someone who mattered, someone like….. He shied away from that thought.

But the problem with this whole debacle was it hadn't meant nothing to Felicity, infact his sleeping with Isabel had hurt Felicity deeply. That was something he'd hoped to avoid at all costs but being near him seemed to put her in danger and his actions tended to cause her pain. In fact anyone close to him seemed to get hurt and the closer the person was the more intense the pain.

He closed his eyes as the image of Felicity's face when Isabel walked out of his hotel room, not slinking out in shame but practically kicking her lips like the cat that ate the canary. No that woman was bad news and he would keep his distance from now on. No more bonding over vodka and speaking Russian for the two of them, not if he wanted to protect Felicity.

Oliver had always suspected Felicity had a crush on him, but he'd never dreamed that she might fancy herself in love with him. The worst part of this whole fiasco was that he'd never imagined he could feel the same way if he allowed himself the liberty.

Stopping just outside Felicity's office, just out of her line of sight, he wondered when it had happened? Was there a moment when she changed from his girl-friday to- He stopped himself and decided not to go there. She was Felicity, his tech girl and personal assistant, she couldn't be anything else, at least not right now. Giving himself a mental shake and headed into the lion's den and he hoped that everything would be back to normal.

The look on Felicity's face told him that she was still very, very unhappy with him and would be for a very long time and he knew that his hopes were in vain

Deciding to make this encounter short he held out the papers. "Can you deliver this to Isabel's office? She needs them right away."

Their fingers touched slightly as she took the papers and Oliver shivered, just a little. He could tell she had something to say and if he didn't get out of here fast it would be said, because Felicity's brain to mouth filter wasn't good at the best of times.

He was about to turn to leave when she asked, "Why her? I mean besides the obvious …. " she paused and he could tell she was looking for a diplomatic way of saying what was on her mind. "Leggy model reason."

Oliver studied his expensive shoes for a moment, not wanting to look her in the eyes, not wanting her to see his shame. "It just kinda happened." But Oliver realized as he forced himself to meet her gaze that she needed to know that this wasn't something he was proud of. That Isabel wasn't a notch in his bedpost, he wasn't that kind of man any longer. "It didn't mean anything."

She looked away studying her keyboard and Oliver wonders if he's just made things worse. Felicity bit her lip and Oliver knows he'd better explain, she needs to know why they-

"Hey." He wants to reach out to her, but that would be the biggest mistake he could make. It might destroy his ability to walk out the door and continue to keep her at arms length.

Slowly she lifted her head, her expression screamed that he's made her even angrier, if that was possible, but there's a softening in her face right around the eyes telling him she's willing to listen if he want to dig himself out of the hole he'd created.

"Because of the life I lead. I just think that it's better not to be with something that I could really care about."

His words are met with silence and he wonders what to do now. The ball is in her court and he won't do anything without following her lead on where they go from here.

She got to her feet and he can't tell what she thought of his explanation as comes closer. He tightens his hands into fists so he doesn't reach out to touch her, to stop her from walking away him.

His eyes drift close as she passes by and he knows this is his last chance to stop her, to make things truly right between the two of them. But Oliver knows the truth, he must let her go… so she'll be safe.

Then he's granted another miracle, one that he doesn't deserve, she pauses in the doorway. He can't stop the hope that fills him, that she will tell him to stuff his protective attitude, that she doesn't care about the danger she just wants to be with him. That no matter what he's done he's still worthy of being loved.

* * *

Felicity got to her feet hoping her shaky legs wouldn't collapse as she walked across the room. Her mind was spinning from Oliver's revelation. He cared for her and not just as his girl-friday or his friend but in that other way. The way she only allowed herself to think about him in the dark of night when she was alone in her room.

As she passed by him and his whole body was rigid like a statue and she knew this was hard for him. That the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her, but he had and he would again. Felicity had come to accept that was her lot in life, pain.

She wanted to reach out to him and stop both of their pain, to shatter the protective shell he'd wrapped around himself, but she couldn't do that just yet. She had to change and become someone he no longer had to protect, someone who wasn't a damsel in distress. Then maybe he'd let her in and they could share their pain and find a small bit of happiness.

But she couldn't leave without making one thing clear. "Well I think…. " She stopped because there was something in Oliver's expression that told her he didn't believe his own words, that he wanted her to call him bluff. That she needed to test his boundaries and he might just let her in. "I think you deserve better than her."

Then she left before she did something stupid, but she did make two calls before reaching Isabel's office and facing the she-dragon. The first one was to Digs and the other to Lance. It was time to put the plan she'd been thinking about since her run in with the doll maker.

Felicity decided she wouldn't give up, she would fight for Oliver and if that meant learning to fight dirty she'd do it. No more damsel in the distress moments, she would find a way to become strong.

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read this. If you liked it please let me know I have more to this story and if there is interest I'm willing to put the time in to write more.

Also if you like my writing and would like to see what else I have published take a look at my website by Googling my pen name. I have over 80 stories archived there and some have been posted here yet.


	2. Hard To Fight When The Fight Ain't Fair

**Author's Note: **Thank you to all those who have reviewed and encouraged me to continue with this story. It's been along time since I have had so many alerts added to a story of mine. Keep the comments coming and I'll keep the chapters coming. That is a promise, mainly because I already have part of the ending of this story written which is very unusual for me.

To those who want Felicity to be the Black Canary, that's not going to happen, because Sarah Lance is already on track for that and I'm not a big comic book person so I don't feel I know enough about that world. If you remember when Sarah was talking to her Dad she said she went by Canary. This should be the last episode based chapter as I now have an idea for this story. That's not to say a scene or two that peaks my muse get added to a later chapter. Not sure when the next chapter will be ready but it probably won't be until after this weeks episode. It all depends on how much I get written and if I decide to take off in my own direction and not wait and see what the show does.

I must say a thank you to **firebirdgirl** for answering my call and being my beta. She really helped smooth the rough edges off this chapter.

Also I'm not getting any alerts, or reviews notices, there is a problem with gmail and fanfiction, it's been this way since late October, so if I don't get back to you quickly I apologize and I will try to keep on top of things. I have been doing pretty well now that I know there is a problem and figure out a quick way to check out those stats.

* * *

**It's Hard To Fight When The Fight Ain't Fair**

Oliver hurried down the stairs into the basement of the Verdant. He needed to tend to his bullet graze and get home before his mother was released from prison. He was still stunned by her acquittal. He thought she might be found guilty of a lesser charge or not all of the charges but he didn't expect her to get off scot-free. This was all too good to be true, someone had to have interfered with the jury, but who and why?

Then if things couldn't get worse, Isabel had called to yell at him because Arrow and The Count had gone head to head over his personal assistant and trashed Queen Tower. At the beginning of the call Isabel had called for Felicity's resignation or at the very least exile back to the IT department. Isabel wasn't a very happy lady, he hoped he'd managed to placate her, but he was pretty sure there'd be hell to pay tomorrow morning when he got to work. Isabel needed to understand one thing, and that was Felicity's position was non-negotiable, she was here to stay and there was nothing Isabel could do to change that.

Drawing a deep breath, Oliver pushed Isabel and her temper tantrum out of his mind. There wasn't time to think about her right now, Oliver needed to concentrate on getting home to celebrate with his mother and Thea. That meant taking care of this wound, and making sure his friends were alright, both Felicity and Digg had been through the wringer tonight, before heading home to his other family.

Removing his suit coat, he placed it on the table and began to unbutton his shirt, the wound had left a small spot of blood on the sleeve he needed to change shirts before he going home or there might be questions that he didn't want to answer.

Felicity's voice jolted him from his thoughts. "Congratulations…is that appropriate?" She looked around at the others in the room unsure.

Oliver fought the urge to sigh. How could explain his feelings without sounding unhappy about how his mother's case turned out? "She should have lost." He cringed as he removed his shirt, the movement of his arm reopening the graze and it began to bleed once more accompanied with a jolt of pain. "She should have been convicted."

Digg stepped forward to help but stopped at the look Oliver gave him. "Did you want her to be?"

Discarding the shirt on the bench Oliver sat down trying to ignore the ache in his arm. "I expected her to be. The verdict doesn't make sense."

Felicity stepped closer still wrapped up in the blanket he given her at Queen Tower. She had some color back but looked a little shaky. "Still your mom must be thrilled."

Oliver wondered if they would understand if he told them how he'd spent the last few months preparing himself to lose his mother, to have to visit her in prison. That when he had children, they would only get to see Grandma in a prison jumpsuit. "It's more like shocked, I think. They're processing her now. I just wanted to check in on you." He studied Digg trying to decide if his friend was really better from his Vertigo poisoning. Diggle looked much better than the last time Oliver had seen him, but he was sure the man could use a good night's sleep. Then he turned his attention to Felicity. He couldn't stop himself from softening his voice as he spoke to her. "And you."

His eyes sought her out asking questions that were better left unvoiced between them.

Felicity met his gaze for just a moment before she looked away and he wondered just what that meant. Was she upset with him because he'd killed again after he promised not to?

Digg spoke breaking the moment between him and Felicity. "I'm feeling better."

Oliver looks back at Felicity in time to see her smile for the first time since The Count almost killed her. and He hoped that everything might still okay between them. "And with the vertigo tainted vaccine, Queen Consolidated's applied science division was able to formulate a non-addictive treatment."

Relieved that one thing has truly gone well tonight, he responded. "Good. I need to meet my family at home, so you guys go home and get some rest." He got to his feet knowing that the clock was ticking, and Thea would never forgive him if he wasn't home when their mother arrived. She was already angry with him for leaving earlier tonight.

Digg came over and took his hand giving it a firm shake as though to show Oliver that he truly was all right. and then Digg left With a friendly slap on Oliver's shoulder, Digg left, leaving Oliver alone with Felicity. This was the first time they had truly been alone since their talk the other day about Isabel.

He reached out to touch Felicity's arm, needing to feel the warmth of her skin, to remind himself that she was alive, that The Count hadn't killed her, and taken her from him. If that day did come when he lost Felicity, he didn't know if he could survive another loss like that. So many other people had been wrenched from his life.

Torn between staying with Felicity to make sure she got home safely before finding more trouble and getting back to his family, Oliver made the choice he had to. It was time to leave her and trust her to be safe. "Goodnight."

"Night." Her voice was soft as he let go of her arm.

He turn back to the table to finish treating his wound so he could get out of here, but Felicity stepped toward him. He could hear the soft tap of her shoes as she took two the hesitant steps.

"Oliver, I uh…" she trailed off and he turned around wondering what was on her mind. "I just wanted to say thank you."

Nodding Oliver tried to shore up the wall that he'd put between them but she seemed bent on pulling it down brick by brick even if she wasn't trying to.. "Yeah?" There was nothing to thank him for, she should know that by now, she was in danger and it was his fault and so he would protect her- she spoke again cutting off his thoughts.

"And I'm sorry." Her voice was so quiet he hardly heard the words.

Now he was confused. What did she have to be sorry about? There is more to these words, he can see it on her face, and a horrible thought came to him. She's leaving him because he'd killed again? Had she finally had enough of the danger that the Arrow created for her? He stepped toward her, needing to know the answer to the next question. "For what?"

She was close to tears, and he felt a sinking feeling in his gut, she was doing it, she was going to leave him, but if she wanted to go, he knew he wouldn't stop her.

"I got myself into trouble again… and you killed him."

Oliver didn't meet her gaze fearing the accusation and disappointment he'll see there, but her next words surprised him.

"You killed again, and I'm sorry I was the one who put you in a position where you had to make that kind of choice." Felicity's voice is said, full of self-loathing.

Taking her hand Oliver squeezed it knowing this is was an important moment between them. She needed to know that for him, her life was more important than his vow not to kill. This instance was different than those other times. In those cases he had been the one in danger, and there were other options, but this time it was Felicity in danger. Her life had been on the line, and he had to save her. She wouldn't be sacrificed to in this vendetta. "He had you and he was going to hurt you… there was no choice to make."

He watched her reaction to his words to make sure she understood his meaning even if he couldn't say it out right. Then he turned and walked away before the temptation to break another vow he'd made to himself became too strong, this one much more important to his sanity.

Using the bandage as a distraction he began to unwind it from his arm so he could treat and bind the graze better. It would be difficult with only one hand, but he'd done it before. He could only hope she'd leave him alone this time.

* * *

Felicity watched Oliver turn away and she knew there was much more to be said between them. For the last few weeks they had been polite with each other, keeping each other at an arm's length, but she was tired of it.

She had been working hard to learn to protect herself but when the moment came to use those skills she hadn't remember anything. Felicity hated that she wasn't strong enough to keep herself safe.

It was even more important now to continue her training. If she was going to continue to help Oliver she needed to be able to protect herself especially if she planned to go rogue as she'd done tonight? She especially didn't want Oliver killing more people to save her life. She could see what it did to him, how it affected him.

She needed him to know that this wouldn't happen again, that there would come a time when he wouldn't need to drop everything and come running because she'd gotten herself into a spot of trouble.

There was another point she needed to make, this one even more important. She had to make him see that as long as she helped the Arrow, she would be in danger so his excuse that being with him would be dangerous was frivolous and self-serving.

She didn't want Oliver to shut himself away from her anymore. If she loved him, it was time to stop him from hurting her and himself. It was time to start pushing at and breaking down those walls.

"Oliver, let me help with that. You can't do it alone. I do a mean stitch these days." Felicity said coming to examine the wound on his arm.

She could tell that he wanted to refuse but she just glared at him until he held out his arm. Grasping the arm firmly between her fingers she turned to study the wound.

The bullet had left a deep bloody gash but it didn't look like it need any stitches. She opened one of the drawers and pulled out the needed supplies and placed them beside Oliver.

Leaning in close to him she told him what she planned. "I'm going to clean it and then put some ointment on it. I don't think you need any stitches, but it'll hurt for a while."

She could feel him shiver at her touch and she knew that her plan was working. Piece by piece she'd break through to him, this was a war. They needed each other, and it was time for her to fight for what's hers.

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read this. If you liked it please let me know I have more to this story and if there is interest I'm willing to put the time in to write more.

Also if you like my writing and would like to see what else I have published take a look at my website by Googling my pen name. I have over 80 stories archived there and some have been posted here yet.

For future reference the chapters will be posted on my site a few days before is appears here. This one was posted there on Sunday and here on Monday. If you want alerts from there check out my Facebook page you find if by searching for my penname or there is a link on my website.


	3. Anything Worth Having Is Worth Fighting

**Author's Note: **This story is number four on my all time alerts list, seven more and you catch number three. I wasn't going to post this until tomorrow but since you guys are all waiting so very patiently for it, I thought I'd share today. This one is a very long chapter and I debated cutting it into two pieces but I just couldn't figure out where was a good place to make the cut so you get it all at once.

Thank you again to **firebirdgirl** for looking this over being my beta, you were right and I hope I did you suggestions justice. I was hoping to hear from more of you so I know what is working and what's not. This chapter is fully my work, not ties to episodes so I hope you like it. Let me know, it really makes my day.

Also I'm not getting any alerts, or reviews notices, there is a problem with gmail and fanfiction, it's been this way since late October, so if I don't get back to you quickly I apologize and I will try to keep on top of things. I have been doing pretty well now that I know there is a problem and figure out a quick way to check out those stats.

* * *

**3: Anything Worth Having Is Worth Fighting For**

Felicity knew what she was doing and she was doing it well. She wasn't the type of girl who usually flirted, more often than not it fell flat and she looked like an idiot and began babbling uncontrollably.

But here and now with Oliver it was different. Maybe it was the shared danger over the past year, or the fact that she knew he had feelings for her,, but it felt natural , and she had no fear, this alone made her bolder. Finishing wrapping the bandage around Oliver's arm, Felicity bent forward giving the white cloth a kiss after tying it off.

"You need to stop pushing me away. I need you , and you need me, but the choice is in your hands. I'll be here when you're ready to stop being stupid. Tommy's death wasn't your fault, what happened to the Glades wasn't your fault, you did everything you could to stop those deaths. You are allowed to be happy. I know the risks, I already live them by being your friend, and being your-" Felicity broke off unable to actually say the word without blushing. "Being with you won't put me in more danger than I already face."

"Felicity…." Oliver's voice was strained and she knew that she'd probably pushed him as pretty far , and she should tonight , after all he had other obligations.

Leaning up on her tippy toes , she brushed her lips against the rough stubble on his cheek. "Night Oliver, I'll see you in a few hours at the office." Then she was gone heading up the stairs before he could say a word.

* * *

Felicity started up the stairs leaving Oliver confused and full of longing, the place on his cheek still burned. Could she be right? Was he just being stupid pushing her away, trying to be noble?

Look at what had happened tonight with The Count, she was in danger just by helping him. Sure she'd gone off on her own, but that was why she was here, to help him figure out the puzzles.

Would it really be that much different if they were together? Would the target be any bigger if she was his friend or lover? She's already risked her life many times to help him ,and that wasn't going to end anytime soon.

Most of all, he had to decide what he wanted out a relationship with Felicity, where did he see it going, because she wasn't a one night stand kinda girl. She was all over or nothing,and was he really prepared to commit to forever? Could he see being with her for the rest of his life?

His phone rang, drawing him from his thoughts, and he grabbed it from his pocket. The number on the display was his mother's, and he really hoped that she wasn't at home waiting for him.

"Hello Mom-."

She cut him off before he could say anything else. "Oliver, I need help." Her panicked voice came over the line. "Are you at home with Thea?"

Oliver looked up at Felicity who was coming back down the stairs. "No, I stopped by the Verdant to make sure the closing went smooth, and got tied up with some other matters. I was just leaving."

His mother's voice was full of relief. "Good, that means she doesn't have to know about this. Someone played a trick on me. The car that was supposed to bring me home took me somewhere else, and I don't have any idea where I am. I need you to come and get me."

Oliver answered for Felicity's benefit. "What do you mean you don't know where you are?"

Felicity descend the stairs and came to a stop beside him. She raised an eyebrow before heading to her computer to do her thing. Oliver followed covering up the phones receiver. "Can you find her? I'm really worried about this, it might be someone looking for revenge."

With a wiggle of the mouse Felicity nodded. "It shouldn't take me very long. Give me a minute to start the trace."

Oliver moved to stand behind her, looking over her shoulder, but he changed his mind. "Can you do this on the fly? I get the feeling she's not in a nice part of town and I don't-"

Felicity was already on her feet gathering what she would need. "I can, let's go. I'll follow you to your car."

His mother's voice came out muffle through his hand. "Oliver are you still there!"

"Yes mom, you need to tell me what you see and hear, so I can come and find you. It hasn't been that long, so you must be still within the city limits. Do you recognize anything around you?"

"No, it's just an empty parking lot. There is nothing around me… wait I see some cranes off in the distance. Large ones, like might be used to offload ships." There was a pause. "Yes I hear the water. I must be near the port. I can see a factory beside me, I can just make out a logo. Yes, it was one of Malcolm's that was shut down after the Glades disaster, but I don't know which one. There were three or four of them." In the background a horn sounded.

Oliver led the way up the stairs with Felicity on his heels. The air was cold and he knew he had to hurry, his mother was alone and who knew what this person had planned for her. "I'm on my way mom. Just keep talking, I called in a favor, and I have someone trying to find your cell phone. She'll find you, mom. I know she will."

Oliver and Felicity climbed into the car and he placed the cell on speakerphone as he backed out of the empty lot at the Verdant. "Mom, I'm in the car now, and I'm going to find you. Don't hang up whatever you do."

"I know you will, Oliver. Just please hurry."

Oliver drove in the direction Felicity told him to. He knew he was going too fast, but after all that had happened he couldn't lose his mother, not this way. What would that do to Thea?

His hands tightened on the wheel, and he tried to control the rage. It was threatening to overpower his good judgment. He wanted to find whoever did this and bury them. This was his mother, hadn't the poor woman been through enough?

A gentle touch on his leg made him look over at Felicity. She gave him one of her wobbly smiles. "It will be all right we'll find her. Just keep driving. I almost have her exact position. We'll get her home to Thea."

Reaching down he took her hand in his. It felt so warm and alive, and her touch helped him wrestle his fear back under control. His mother would be fine, she had to be. They would find her and nothing bad was going to happen.

His mom's voice came over the phone line once more a few minutes later. "There are some men cutting across the lot. I think they just got off work. They are moving towards me, hurry Oliver. I can hear them talking I think they know who I am."

He looked over at Felicity who spoke quietly as she let go of his hand to tap some more on her keyboard. "Just a few more blocks." Then she squealed with delight. "Got her! Turn right up ahead and then… we should see her."

Oliver wrenched the wheel and the tires shrieked in protest as he took the corner too fast and Oliver was glad it was so late and no one was around. Not even the police liked to be in the Glades at this hour. He entered a large lot connected to Merlyn's now abandoned factory and he saw his mother standing alone in the lot. He also saw the men coming closer.

Hitting the brakes the car pulled to a stop and he jumped out running toward his mother. The men stopped and waved before one of them spoke.

"I'm glad to see she had someone to come get her. This isn't the kinda place for a lady. We were just coming over to see if she needed help. This place is dangerous even for us in daylight." The man waved again. "Night."

Oliver was so relieved that the men had meant no harm. "Thank you for watching over her. Have a good night." Then with a final wave the men disappeared into the night.

He caught his mother as she stumbled, and she began to cry. "Oliver, I've made such a mess of everything. My life is a mess, I can't believe I still get to have you and Thea in my life. The two of you should just turn your backs on me and walk away."

Oliver wrapped his arm around Moira and tried to steer her towards the car, not wanting to stay here too long. Something still didn't sit right with him, there had to more to this stunt than a mere prank. "Don't worry about that now. You're in shock, and you're freezing, get in the car it'll be nice and warm."

Moira pushed away from Oliver. "No, you need to understand. I didn't get acquitted, not really. Malcolm Merlyn fixed the jury to get me off, so that I still owe him a debt, and he means to collect. That monster is the reason I'm free."

Oliver rested his hands on her shoulders. "Mom, Malcolm is dead, the Arrow killed him, you don't have to worry about him-"

She pushed his arms away and wrapped her arms around herself. "No, he was here; I saw him and talked to him. He told me he faked his death, and that he still had a lot of power and he could crush us. Most of all he threatened you and Thea. We'll never be safe from him, you'll always have his specter hanging over you. We will never be free."

Oliver looked over at Felicity, who stood by the passenger side of the car. What was going on? Could Malcolm really be alive, if he was everyone he loved was in danger Malcolm Merlyn knew who Oliver was, and what he'd done to stop The Undertaking. Malcolm would want revenge, and who would be paying the price? It wouldn't be Oliver, no Malcolm would want him alive to watch him suffer. Death would be too quick and painless.

Taking her by the arm he tried again to get her to the car. "If he is alive, there is nothing we can do about it now. We need to get home, Thea will be worried. After a good night's sleep you'll feel better."

"How can you and Thea keep forgiving me?" His mother's voice was so lost and bewildered. "After all I've done, and my I still have more secrets, worse and darker than the last. Those are the ones I always hoped would stay hidden, but they never do, Oliver. They always come to light and expose us for the frauds we are."

Oliver could feel her shaking, and he really wished he had been there to help her, to be the son she'd always needed, but that was the past, and he could only hope to make up for it now. "Shhh, it will alright. We forgive you because Thea and I have made just as many mistakes, and you forgive us. It's what families do, they forgive."

Reaching out Moira squeezed his arm. "You are a good man Oliver, don't let anyone tell you differently. I'm very proud of the man you have become, and so would your father would be too." Her voice became really quiet at the end.

"I know he would be. Every day I try to be the man he wanted me to be."

As they reached the car, Moira noticed Felicity for the first time, and Oliver realized how strange her being here with him at this late or early hour might look.

It was almost dawn, and he was out with his personal assistant, what other conclusion could his mother draw but the obvious one. He searched for another explanation, but his mother spoke before he could get a word out.

"Miss Smoak, what are you doing here? I assume you were the one who found me, but how were you close at hand for Oliver to ask for your help?" Moira looked from Oliver to Felicity and then a smile spread over her face. "No need to tell me."

"I uh-" Oliver looked over at Felicity hoping her brain was working much faster than his was. Alibi's and stories just weren't his strong point, as Felicity knew well."

"No Mrs. Queen, I was talking to Oliver about what happened at Queen Tower tonight, and making plans for the restoration of his and my offices. We have called in a crew to repair the windows, and other damages but there was an issue with them. I needed his approval for the changes they needed to make so that we would be able to use the offices in the morning- today." Felicity beamed at Oliver and he smiled. It made sense sort of, if it wasn't five in the morning.

Moira laughed. "Stop it both of you. I'm no prude. Now we'll just forget about it. Oliver, you can drop this wonderful lady off at her home, and then we'll continue on to our house." She opened the rear door of the car and climbed in. "Also you'd better call Thea and tell her there were complications with my release but that we're on our way home now. She'll be worried."

"Yes, I'll do that mom, but it's not like that between Felicity-" He looked at Felicity and wondered what she was thinking right now.

"Stop it Oliver, you are a young man and Miss Smoak is a beautiful woman. Now stop blathering and make that call." Then Moira looked at Felicity, pinning her with a hard look. "You will sit back here with me. I'd like to get to know you better." And then slid over in the back seat to make room for Felicity.

* * *

Felicity looked at Oliver as a feeling of panic came over her. What did he want her to do? If she had her way in the not too distant future they would be a couple. So she just raised Raising her eyebrow and she climbed into the car, daring him to contradict his mother now.

Moira smiled as Felicity sat down closing closed the car door. "You don't mind if I call you by your first name, Felicity, do you Felicity? And I insist you do the same for me."

Felicity stumbled over her words. "No, yes I mean- I would like that… Moira."

Oliver's door closed with a bang and he spoke, "I called Thea, and she's waiting up for us. I told her we'll be there soon, and she was relieved. She had expected you home a while ago. She called Jean and been told you were released an hour ago. I told her you're your car had a flat, and I came to get you."

"Good, now pay attention to the road, and we'll all be home soon."

Felicity heard Oliver mutter something illegible and she knew that he was not a happy man, but she had more pressing matters than soothing Oliver's feelings.

Moira turned her attention to Felicity. "Tell me how you met my son. He's not the type to haunt the IT department even on his good days." Felicity was surprised that Moira knew where she used to work. "Oh Walter always spoke highly of you. He often told me we were underutilizing you at Queen Consolidated."

Felicity blushed at the praise Walter had given her. "Mr. Steele always did have a lot of faith in me." Pausing for a breath she continued. "Anyway, I met Oliver when he needed some help with a special project he had in development-"

Oliver cleared his throat and shook his head as their eyes met in the rearview mirror.

She cleared her throat. "When he took over as the CEO; he needed someone he could trust so he chose me to be his personal assistant. I must say it's really nice to be freed from the caves-" She stopped and looked at Moira. "That sounds bad but in the IT department we could use some windows. We may work on computers all day but we still like a little sunshine now and then."

Moira laughed. "Point taken. I think you and Oliver should discuss that, I'm sure the two of you can find another place of for that department or do some renovations."

They continued talking, and Felicity found herself relaxing. Even though she and Oliver weren't together… yet, it made her feel good to see that his mother liked her, and if she read Moira right, approved of her.

"We're here." Oliver called as he pulled the car to a stop in front of Felicity's building. Turning to Moira he stated, "I'm just going to walk Felicity to her door, mother; then I'll be right back."

He climbed out of the car, and then opened Felicity's door, and offered her his hand. It was warm, but the look on his face was anything but. Felicity turned back to Moira. "It was nice speaking to you. I can only hope we'll see-"

Oliver grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the main doors of the apartment building. As they headed up the stairs he spoke over his shoulder. His voice was hard and he bit off each word. "I'm locking the doors mother, I shouldn't be too long, but I don't want you finding any more trouble tonight. Now closed the door and wait for me."

As they moved Felicity rifled through her purse, trying to find her keys so Oliver wouldn't break down the door to get them out of sight of his mother. She managed to get her keys in the door and open it before Oliver resorted to violence. Felicity had been planning to slip inside and leave Oliver outside behind, but he stopped the door from closing, and entered the building with her.

They arrived at her door and Felicity got it open unlocked it. Now that she was home exhaustion threatened to pull her under. "Well good night… again."

She was almost through the door to her apartment when Oliver grabbed her arm stopping her. At the contact with her arm the anger that he'd been emanating from Oliver radiating seemed to fade in an instant.

"I need you to find out if Merlyn is alive, because if he is, he's a danger to all of us. He knows who I am and who you are." "Felicity," He said reaching up to touch her cheek, "this is what I wanted to avoid. I don't want you in danger, but I seem to keep putting you there."

Felicity pushed up her glasses and sighed. "Oliver, I'm in danger every day, I could get run over by a car, or have a piano drop on my head from some upper floor. Life is dangerous, but if you live your life scared, you miss out of so much. Anything worth having is worth fighting for, and I'm going to keep fighting for you." There were was so much she wanted to say to him, but there was no way she could get the words out without jumbling them it up. So she did the only thing she could think of to show her thoughts on his worries.

Leaning up on her tippy toes she kissed him lightly on the lips, lingering for just a moment, but she stepped away before he could get over the surprise and deepen the kiss. "Now think about that, and I'll see you in the morning or later today. And I'm going to be late for work, because I want at least four hours of sleep." Then she was inside closing the door before he could say a word.

Inside her apartment, Felicity leaned against the door waiting to see what he would do. Would Oliver pound on the door and demand that she open the door to be let in? But There was only silence.

* * *

Oliver stood on Felicity's doorstep amazed. It was not once, but twice in one night she'd shocked him. Part of him knew she was right, as long as she helped him she would be in danger, but would it put her in more danger to be known as his girlfriend? He, Oliver Queen, had enemies as well as the Arrow."

He needed to leave, his mother was waiting in the car, and there wasn't time to settle this matter with Felicity now. From his jacket pocket he pulled out a small notebook, much like his father's, that he now carried. It was useful to jot down thoughts and ideas, or information that he needed for both his jobs. He quickly scribbled a note and slid it under Felicity's door.

After all he knew when he was beaten, and he wondered where they would go from here.

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read this. If you liked it please let me know I have more to this story and if there is interest I'm willing to put the time in to write more.

Also if you like my writing and would like to see what else I have published take a look at my website by Googling my pen name. I have over 80 stories archived there and some have been posted here yet.


	4. Why Fight If You Can't Have the Person

**Author's Note: **This story is number two on my all time alerts list, four more and it will be number one. I'm a bit overwhelmed by the response. . This one is a very long chapter and I debated cutting it into two pieces but I just couldn't figure out where was a good place to make the cut so you get it all at once.

I again thank **firebirdgirl** for looking this over being my beta.

I'm greatly looking forward the Wednesday's episode but Barry Allen won't be making an appearance because well I didn't know about him when I started this story and I'm not one change horses midstream.

* * *

**4: Why Fight If You Can't Have the Person Who All the Fighting was For?**

By the time Oliver walked off the elevator the next morning, it was almost noon. He'd meant to get here earlier, but it had been a mad house this morning with Thea and his mother rushing around getting things in order for what he had no idea.

The doors had barely closed behind him when Isabel Roshev pounced. "Oliver, I need to see you in my office right away. There is a problem that needs to be dealt with immediately."

Oliver resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. He hadn't slept well after getting home due to Thea's slightly dramatic reception of him and his mother, and the memory of Felicity's lips on his didn't help either.

He was still at odds with himself over any involvement with her. For starters she was his friend; but he couldn't help feeling the way he did. Didn't his father tell him once that he should marry someone who was his best friend? But there were many other issues, The Arrow notwithstanding, that were strikes against them being together.

Since returning from the island, he'd made a lot of mistakes with intimate relationships. He'd hurt Laurel and other women but rushing into things before he was emotionally ready, and he didn't want to do the same thing to Felicity. But life on the island had taught him that life was short, and sometimes you had to take a chance, was it time to take that chance?

Rounding on Isabel, Oliver tried to be as polite as possible."Not now please. I had a long night, if you recall my mother was released from prison. I almost didn't come into work this morning, but I needed to attend the a board meeting later today. If you'll excuse me I need time to go over the agenda." Flashing a smile, he tried to head off to the sanctuary of his office but Isabel stepped into his path pressing her hand to his chest.

"No Oliver, we need to talk. I'm not taken in by your charms and there are issues we have to deal with. It has to do with the incident last night."

At the reminder of last night's incident, he closed his eyes as the pain and anguish, he'd felt last night knowing Felicity was in danger, that he had put her there. The Count had almost killed her. He couldn't imagine his life without her being there.

Opening his eyes he looked down the hall to where Felicity was working. Right now she was alive, and keeping her at arms length seemed the best way to do it. He smiled as she bit her lip as she studied her computer screen. He wondered what she'd been able to discover about Malcolm Merlyn? Had she gotten her four hours of sleep because she'd obviously come in earlier than he had.

Isabel followed his gaze. "Yes, that is exactly who we need to talk about, Felicity Smoak. This will not wait, Oliver." Wondering just what Isabel's problem with Felicity was, Oliver followed behind her into the office. He was pretty sure everything that needed to be said had been said last night, after all he'd made his position on Felicity clear the night before. He'd told Isabel that Felicity was important to this company and he wasn't going to let her go, no matter what this harpy said.

"Alright Isabel make this quick. We talked about this last night and I made my position clear, Felicity is not going anywhere."

"Yes you did, some more information has come to light. So come in and we'll discuss it in private or we can do it out here in the hallway."

Wondering what was going on Oliver closed the door, and crossed his arms waiting for Isabel to speak.

She moved to her desk and pulled a manila folder from her desk drawer and dropped it on the blotter. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but I this is evidence that you PA is aiding and abetting the Vigilante called The Hood. Open it up and see for yourself."

He reached out and took the folder and flipped through it. Inside were pictures of Felicity and him from last night. There was a very incriminating photo of him holding Felicity, luckily none of them gave his identity away.

"Oliver, you have got to see that this woman has got to go. I don't want Queen Consolidated to have any ties to that freak show. We get enough bad press courtesy of your family and yourself as it is."

Oliver dropped his arms and stepped toward Isabel."What are you talking about? I haven't done anything to give up bad press for-"

"A few weeks, need I remind you about the The Glades Fundraiser you arranged and then didn't attend, but we aren't talking about you. From what my source tell me, last night wasn't the first time Miss Smoak and the Hood have been seen together. As long as she's here, there is a chance we will be repairing the executive offices each week. And if we do it will be eating in our or shall I say your, profits very quickly. That woman is a criminal by association and I want her gone."

"What? These pictures prove nothing. The guy came and saved her, it doesn't mean that they know each other. Saving people, that is what he does. You have got to be kidding, if you think she'd be involved. That girl is pure as the driven snow. If there was any truth to this the police would have her in custody." Oliver tossed the photos onto the desk and stepped very close to Isabel's face. "I want to know where you got these pictures and unless you can provide with me the source, I won't believe it." He waited for her to present him with it. "Fine then we're done here."

He stormed out of the office slamming the door behind him.

* * *

As Isabel watched Oliver walk away, she realized that she really hated that man. She would destroy him and the rest of his family and wipe that smug smile off his face. Although she tried to reign in her anger, she snapped her pencil in half.

She had underestimated Oliver Queen, because she'd listened to the tabloids and had not taken stock of the man herself. If she had she would have noticed the hidden facets of him. Oliver may have been tossed out of more universities than she had degrees, and she had four. No this man was very intelligent, but he wasn't smart enough to see her true plans for Queen Consolidated.

Everyone thought her plan had been to buy up Queen Consolidated, one stock at a time and sell it off again piece by piece as she had all the other companies she'd acquired over the last five years.

But that wasn't what she wanted for QC, it was the jewel in her crown, the thing she had sought for five long years. She'd known that one day it would be hers; a goal she had for a very long time. It was her birthright and she would claim it, all she had to do was clear away the stumbling blocks that had been laid before her, she would just have to have patience.

Luckily patience was something she had in spades, it had been cultivated in a Siberian diamond mine before she was rescued by the only man she would ever love, Robert Queen. She had been eleven the day he came to her living hell and saved her. Queen Consolidated just purchased the mine along with three others in the area.

The mine manager had shown the smartly dressed American around the mine, but there had been no way to hide the harsh conditions- the hunger, sickness, and inadequate clothing, she and the other the slave children had been living in.

Robert had stopped to speak to Isabel, but when he did she didn't answer, instead she stared down at the ground between her toes. After all she had been beaten in the past for looking an adult in the eye. He had knelt down at her level and lifted her chin so they were looking eye to eye. His hand was warm, his voice was soft as he spoke to her. He asked her if she wanted to stay here or come with him.

She didn't speak, but offered her hand to him and her smaller one was enveloped in his. He led her out of the mine and onto his jet. On the way, he turned to the manager and ordered all the children to be taken to America, where he would find homes and families for them all. She was the only one who got to fly with Robert and he had personally found her a home while he hired staff to look after the other children, she was the only one Robert loved. She was his prodigy.

Robert Queen had picked her from among all the other slaves and pulled her from the ashes of her old life and made her a queen. She'd taken the scholarship from Queen Consolidated and made her own power, and become the daughter Robert Queen could be proud of. As his own children embarrassed him, Isabel pushed herself harder, to be more than them.

Then Robert died before she could show him what she'd become, and then she'd realized her true destiny. For the last five years her subsidiaries had been quietly buying up Queen Consolidated stocks and just as she was poised to make her final move, Oliver Queen returned from the dead tossing all her plans into disarray by driving up the stock prices and waiting had begun again. She knew that it was a matter of time and the price would come down.

Then the Undertaking and Moira Queen's confession happened causing QC stock prices to nose dive beautifully, but just when it seemed that it was going to tumble into her lap Oliver snatched it from her.

But out there she had an ally; someone else who wanted to take the Queen family down just as much as she did. Now that she had the power she needed, she just had to figure out how to use it wisely.

Sitting down at her desk, she pulled open the second file that mysteriously appeared on her desk this morning along with the photographs from last night's incident. This file was full of photographs of Felicity and the Vigilante, they obviously had been taken over the past year but her favorite was the one that gave her a full shot Arrow's face showing his identity to be none other than Oliver Queen. With this file her dream of owning her legacy seemed to be within her grasp once more.

* * *

Felicity knew the moment Oliver stepped off the elevator, and she tried to gage his mood as he walked towards the office. From his stoney expression as he looked her, she didn't think he it was a good one, but that may have been because the harpy ambushed him before he could get to their offices.

As he disappeared following Isabel, Felicity wondered what repercussions there might be from her actions last night. In the end, she decided to just follow Oliver's lead, whatever that might be.

She told herself when she kissed Oliver last night, that she'd gotten through to him. He had responded to her, even if it the reaction had only been the tightening of his hands on her arm. He hadn't totally given in, but Felicity knew he was thinking about her and their options. She touched the small pocket of her blouse over her heart where his note from the night before rested.

'Felicity, I know what you want but I'm not sure I'm ready for us in more ways than one. I meant what I said the other day. Being with me is too dangerous for both of us. Give me time and who knows…. '

She didn't have to look at it to know what it said, she'd memorized the night before. It gave her hope and for the moment that was all she needed to know that she could tear down his defences brick by brick.

Knowing that Oliver would want answers about Malcolm Merlyn's whereabouts, she turned her attention back to the computer to continue digging, but the more she searched the more annoyed she became. There seemed to be no word of the man, not even a whisper. She'd called in any and all favors but nothing. As far as the world was concerned, Malcolm Merlyn was dead, there had even been a body buried in the Merlyn family plot beside Tommy. She really hoped that Oliver wouldn't want to dig it up to see if it was him.

Leaning back in her chair, she blew the wispy pieces of hair out of her face as she tried to think of another angle to search, but nothing came to mind. Annoyed, she got to her feet and stalked towards the break room to get herself some coffee, and while she was at it she might as well get one for

Oliver as well. After being closeted with Isabel he might need it. Heading back toward the office she took a sip of her brew and then she had an epiphany. Merlyn had to be moving around and that meant a private jet. There was no way he'd travel any other way, that man was way too proud to take the train. That meant all she had to do was find all the private jets that had landed in Starling City over the past few days. Merlyn had to be on one of them. If she was lucky she might even find some CCTV footage to help her out with who picked him up.

Sitting back down at her computer, she searched through the FAA flight information. Private planes didn't have to give passenger lists but the planes that flew in and out of the airports had to be listed with their registration number. If she could find out who owned the plane, it would tell them who was helping Merlyn.

She became so engrossed in the hunt that Felicity didn't hear Oliver enter her office, and it wasn't until she felt his breath tickle her ear.

"So what have you found?"

She jumped slightly. "Nothing yet. All my contacts say that the man is dead. They even buried him in the family plot, and no I'm not digging him up with you, no matter what you say. I want a better first date than that."

Ignoring her comment, he picked up the second cup of coffee. "Is this for me?" And without waiting for an answer, he took a long sip. "Thank you, I needed this."

Casting a glance at Oliver, she tried to read his expression, but it was blank as he stared at the screen and drank his coffee. What was he thinking? Was it about the two of them, or was he consumed with finding Merlyn and keeping his family safe?

Putting down the now empty cup, Oliver turned to leave. "Just keep searching, and also when you get the chance tag all of Isabel's email accounts. She's up to something, and I don't know what, but I… anyway just find out what you can. Also she has photos of last night of you and the Hood. I want to know if her source contacts her again. Whoever they are, we need to stop him. It obvious they have the power to destroy The Arrow if they choose to because wherever those photos came from there must be more. I'll get into her office and get those pictures, and anything else tonight, but I need to know who the source is so we can cut it off. Whoever they are, they are very dangerous."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "As if I don't have enough to do. You know if you want me to keep doing all this Arrow stuff, you might want to hire me an assistant so that they can do the Queen Consolidated work I'm supposed to be doing."

Oliver laughed softly as he walked away. "I'll have to see what I can do. Now I'll leave you to it. I have work to do, and you do too."

His fingers brushed across her shoulder and neck as he walked passed her. It was something he'd done many times before but for some reason this time it felt different more intimate as his fingers lingered on her neck just where her ponytail ended.

Although she tried to surpass it she shivered. It worked in distracting her enough that Felicity couldn't come up with a comeback before he was gone.

* * *

Oliver got a second surprise of the day when his mother walked through the doors of Queen Consolidated amid a huge gauntlet of reporters. Oliver got a panicked call from the security on what to do, when the reporters tried to storm the building.

A few minutes later she strode off the elevator and into Oliver's office, formerly her own. "What do you want me to do?" She asked presenting herself.

Oliver rubbed the back of his neck, he really didn't need this on top of everything else today. "What do you mean, mom?"

"Well you don't think I'm going to sit around at home all day and do nothing? I was running this company a few months ago, and I don't see why I shouldn't help you now, especially with that she-wolf at our door. We need to get her out this company and get it back under our control. Where is she anyway, I want to get a look at her."

"Right here; the she-wolf would be me."

Oliver and Moira turned to see Isabel standing in the doorway. Moira opened her mouth to say something but changed her mind and closed it again, her eyes narrowing as Isabel entered the office.

Isabel stopped in front of Moira and studied the older woman. "So you are the woman who almost destroyed this company and allowed her love to kill her husband and kidnap the other." Isabel held out her hand for Moira to shake. "Nice to meet you."

Moira held out her hand hesitantly, and Oliver knew his mother wasn't sure how to respond for a moment.

"Do I know you? You look very familiar." Moira asked dropping Isabel's hand as if burned.

Isabel shook her head. "No, we've never met before officially but we do move in similar circles. There's no reason that our paths may not have crossed before. Now if you'll excuse me I have some work to do, Oliver the board is meeting a twenty minutes. You are expect to attend no matter what family or other matters get in the way." She didn't look at Moira as she walked away.

"Sorry about that mom, but she's here to stay until I can find a way to raise the funds to buy her out. Now about you working here… I don't know if that is a good idea yet. I mean you just got-"

She held up her hand to stop Oliver from speaking. "I know what happened last night but if I have to sit still any longer and dwell on my mistakes, I just might find myself going crazy." She reached out to Oliver laying her hand on his chest. "There has to be something I can do to help you here?"

Oliver sighed, he knew how his mom was feeling and he understood idleness wasn't good for her. "On my desk there is a stack of reports that need to be read over. I have been hoping to get to it but I haven't had the chance. If you could do that for me and give me the Cliff Notes, that would be great. If you get that done, talk to Felicity, I'm sure she can find some other work that I've neglected that needs to be done."

Moira kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you darling, you won't regret this."

Oliver walked away and he really hoped he wouldn't.

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read this. If you liked it please let me know, I always try to respond if you do review.

Also if you like my writing and would like to see what else I have published take a look at my website by Googling my pen name. I have over 80 stories archived there and some have been posted here yet.


	5. Never Let Go of a Good Thing

**Author's Note:**This story is now on my highest alerts and I thank you for that. The next chapter is all written as well but it does need a bit more polishing so I hope to have it ready to go soon. I love hearing from you all and I hope to find time to respond to all the reviews I got for the last chapter.

Thanks again to my beta **Firebirdgirl **once again; she did a great job even while she was on vacation. Thank you again!

* * *

**5: Never Let Go of a Good Thing Without a Fight**

The rest of the day passed quickly for Felicity, she had no time to wonder if she and Oliver would ever be together. The man seemed to take two steps backward for every step forward she took.

The added distraction of helping Moira catch up on company business for the last six months, helped to keep her mind off Oliver. Also luckily Moira didn't ask any questions about the relationship between Felicity and Oliver.

On the way to her second job, Felicity made her usual stop to order Team Arrow's dinner from Ming's Sunset Village before heading to Verdant. She just stepped out of her car, when someone grabbed her from behind wrapping an arm around her chest. A cold hand covered her mouth as she was dragged into the nearest dark alley.

Felicity tried to break free, but the man was stronger than she was and he just tightened his grip making it harder to struggle. She froze as she felt the cold steel of a knife blade pressing against her neck.

His raspy voice whispered in her ear, "Don't fight me, and I won't have to cut you. Some of the other girls fought me, and I had to hurt them. Do you want that to happen to you too?" He tugged her, and one of her shoes came off, as she tried to slow his progress. "Now we're going go into this alley and have a little fun, just me and you."

She saw her shoe laying there on the sidewalk, and Felicity knew if she went into that alley she wouldn't be coming out alive. Felicity was never sure what happened next. The training she'd been doing with Digg suddenly clicked into place. Before she drew a breath the man was lying face down on the pavement, and his knife went skittering across the sidewalk. She waited for him to get up or even move, but he just laid there. For a  
moment she wondered if she'd killed him, but a quick touch to his wrist told her he was alive.

Backing away few steps teetering steps, because she was only wearing one shoe, she stopped, and stood there stunned. What was she going to do with this man? Should she just get out of there and continue with her night? No, this guy needed to be in jail; so she did the only thing she could think of, she screamed.

All of her concentration was on the man on the ground, so  
she didn't look up when she heard footsteps running toward her.

"What the-" Officer Lance's voice was heard and Felicity knew everything would be alright. "Miss Smoak, are you all right? I can tell you this isn't the scene I expected when I heard a scream. I'll call it in; let me know if he so much as twitches, but he looks out cold."

Felicity wrapped her arms around herself. "He grabbed me and the next thing I knew he was on the ground. I'm pretty sure he's unconscious, he hasn't moved. I needed help so I screamed, I didn't know what else to do."

Lance looked down at guy and chuckled. "The Hood do this?" He always seems to be on hand when you get into trouble.

"He prefers to be called Arrow these days, but no it was a woman. If you care to know a blond one."

Lance's eyes lit up. "Sarah's back in town?"

"No, it wasn't her it was someone else." Felicity told him unsure why she didn't come out and tell him she'd saved herself.

"Well, you did the right thing. You'll have to come down to the station, we'll need your statement."

Felicity picked up her lost shoe and put it on. "I figured as much, detectives don't come down here these days unless it's daylight, and even then only if it was a murder."

Lance grunted but didn't contradict her. "Just hold on, and I'll call a car to take you downtown and ambulance to pick up this slimeball." Lance spoke into his radio and was told a car and bus were on the way. Next, he cuffed the man before rolling him over. He whistled and then smiled at Felicity. "Do you know who this guy is?"

Felicity shook her head, the guy looked familiar but she had no idea where she's seen him before.

Lance explained. "He's the rapist that has been terrorizing the woman of the Glades for the last few months. Seven girls have been attacked and three of them were cut up so bad they almost died."

Leaning back against her car, she nodded. "I need to make a call, or someone will get worried and come looking for me." Stepping away from Lance she dialed Oliver's cell. "I've gotten caught up with something, you or Digg will need to pick up dinner tonight. I'll get there as soon as I can."

Oliver replied and his words were so quick she almost didn't understand them. "Are you all right? What happened?"

"Nothing, I witnessed a crime and I have to go to the station to make a report. No one was hurt and I- they got the bad guy. Lance is here, so there is no need to worry about me. I'll see you soon. Don't do anything stupid without me."

* * *

Oliver grunted as he hung up the phone. Turned to Digg. "Felicity's going to be late, can you grab some dinner or do you want me to go?"

"I can do it. Where's Felicity?" Digg asked pulling on his coat.

"Detained, she said she witnessed a crime, and needs to make a statement. She'll be here as soon as she can. Lance is with her so I'm not worried."

Digg turned to go up the stairs. "Yes, that's why you're pacing like a caged lion. You got it bad, someday you'll admit it to yourself." Digg waited to see if he would bite, but Oliver ignored him.

With a quiet chuckle Digg headed up the stairs. "I'll see you when I get back."

Once the door closed, Oliver took two steps before stopping. Felicity would be fine, she'd got herself to and from Verdant multiple times, why was this one different? Had there was something in her voice that put him on edge?

Knowing he wouldn't solve the puzzle until Felicity got there, Oliver dropped to the floor and began his daily workout before taking it to the streets.

* * *

Fatigue pulled at Felicity as she finally made back to her car. She'd been detained at the police station far longer than she wanted to be. The detectives had kept her at the station for two hours while she told them the same story over and over again, but Felicity hadn't wavered in her details thanks to her eidetic memory. To top that off she was starving, and the only thing waiting for her back at the Verdant was most likely cold Chinese food and a very prickly Oliver. The two jerks hadn't even offered her a cup of coffee let alone one of those stale doughnuts she could see on the counter behind them.

Thinking she'd get out the door quicker if she was just a witness, Felicity had stayed with her story about a blond masked woman saving the day, but of course, it that hadn't worked out that way.

The detectives thought by her description that the Black Canary had resurfaced. They made her to repeat the story over and over again. They seemed very concerned that once again there was another vigilante out there but as far as Felicity was concerned the more people out there standing up for what was right, was a good thing especially since they weren't doing the job themselves.

If this was how the police were going to deal with crimes maybe it she should join Oliver on the rooftops, what better way to show him that she didn't need his protection than to actually show him? She would need costume and a name she leaned back and thought of a moment. Then it came to her she'd use her old hacker alias, Willow.

But she wasn't quite ready yet, while she had improved a lot over the last few weeks since she'd begun to take her training seriously. It had begun as a lark, early on in her work with Oliver. It had been away to pass the time, but now….

With a smile on her face she parked her car and headed into the secret entrance of Verdant her smile fading from her lips as she recalled what she had done tonight.

But what she'd done tonight nothing was like nothing she'd done with Digg. They had concentrated on some kind of stick fighting. She searched her mind to remember the name of the fighting style… Eskrima. She had done a lot more moves than that. She was almost terrified of herself. If she could take out a man like that, what else could she accomplish? What she had done, looked like something Oliver would do as the Arrow.

She stopped at the top of the stairs leading down into the basement. Oliver and Digg were sparring. Felicity wondered where she could purchase her own set because without weapons she couldn't bring her new identity Willow to life.

* * *

Oliver stopped sparing as he heard someone descending the stairs. He looked up to find a slightly flustered Felicity coming toward him. Handing Digg his weapons he moved to the bottom of the stairway, looking her over to see if she'd been hurt in anyway.

He blocked her path and demanded, "Are you going to tell us what happened to you tonight?"

Felicity looked down at Oliver from where she stood on the third step and then over at Digg as she wet her lips. "You know that rapist you've been keeping an eye out for these last few weeks? Well you can scratch him off the list because he got arrested tonight." She adjusted her glasses trying to buy herself time to collect her thoughts as she tried to push passed Oliver. "He attacked me. Now I'm going to have some-"

Oliver caught her shoulders. "What do you mean he attacked you? Did he hurt you?"

"No some masked woman saved me. She called herself Willow. I'm fine, he wasn't able to hurt me." She pulled away not wanting Oliver to see through her lies. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm starving and I have work to do. I'm still trying to find a trace of Malcolm Merlyn. All I've located so far is some really grainy footage from the lot where he met Moira, and it's starting to bug me. It's like the man is a ghost, which was almost funny given he should be dead."

"Felicity!" Oliver felt his frustration rising as he stepped into her personal space. "You can't tell me that someone attacked you and expect me to let it go." He stopped and drew a breath as he lifted her arms studying the bruises. "He hurt you, are you really alright?"

Halfheartedly, Felicity tried to pull her arms from his grasp as his thumbs brushed over the purplish marks now becoming visible. "No, yes." her breath came in short gasps. "Other than pressing a knife to my neck and giving me those bruises, I am fine. The bruises are the worst of it. Now let me get to work, I have to get to work." Felicity's voice cracked and she turned away from him.

He knew that no matter how strong she was, when something like this happened anyone could break. He could still remember his first time getting attacked on the island and how helpless he'd felt. In the past few days she'd been through hell twice. She needed to face the torrent of emotions running through her, and she was most likely still in shock.

"Felicity look at me." Oliver tried to sound calm, tried to be calm because she didn't need anger right now, she needed compassion. Gently, he turned her to face him, tears streamed down her cheeks. He caught one of them with his thumb.

How could he resist her, she was so strong, and yet so vulnerable? He hated that he'd been the one who took her rosy view of the world and smash it to pieces. To show her that humanity was just an illusion for most people, that people for the most part weren't nice to one another due to charity, but instead there was always a selfish reason, but it seemed to be his destiny to destroy all he touched.

When he had moments like these Oliver needed Felicity, because she was a reminder that there was still good in the world, that it wasn't all darkness and shadows. Now she needed the same for him. He stepped closer drawing her into his arms. "Hey, you are safe now. No one will hurt you here; I'll make sure of that."

She stiffened for a moment before relaxing against him, and Oliver found he didn't want to be anywhere else. He looked around for Digg but the man seemed to have made himself scarce. Oliver wondered where he'd gone, but then Felicity buried her face in his neck, and all thoughts of Digg were replaced with much more pleasant ones.

"Tell me what happened. It will make you feel better." His voice was soft, and he felt her tremble before she started speaking.

Her words tumbled over top of each other, and he had a hard time understanding her. "I was so scared, the knife was pressed against my neck. There was nothing I could do; he was stronger than me. Then suddenly he was lying on the ground. I screamed, and Officer Lance came to help, but there was nothing to do, she'd already done it all. The guy was out cold. Then at the police station they made me tell my story over and over, they thought you were involved but I told them each time it wasn't you who saved me, it was a woman."

She drew a shaky breath as she pulled back and her breath tickled his neck. "Can't you see Oliver, I am in danger all the time. This had nothing to do with you, and I could have been hurt or killed. Officer Lance said that three of the victims almost died from his attacks. You can't wrap me in bubble wrap, I have to live my life and I want you to be a part of it. Please don't keep pushing me away. You need to see that, you need me. Stop running because you're not getting anywhere. No matter where I go, or what I do, I could die or be hurt, but you need to understand that every time you pull away from me, you cause me pain as well as yourself. Stop doing this, please."

She slipped her hand around the back of his head, her fingers teasing his hairline, and he could feel the last bits of his wall coming down. Oliver didn't give in just yet, he didn't want to push her away and reject her outright, but was this where he wanted to go? Once he crossed this line there was no going back.

Was this whole thing complicated or was he just making it so? He wanted to hold her like this, to be with her. Was he that afraid of being hurt again? Laurel had run from him because of Tommy and her own guilt. Was he doing the same thing to Felicity?

He looked down into her eyes and wondered just what was going on in that brain of hers, sometimes it seemed to him, that she could see right through him, down into his soul. She knew the blackest parts of him, his worst deeds and still she was here in his arms looking at him without fear. That had to mean something didn't it?

"Felicity?" He wasn't sure what he was asking or if he was even really asking her. This whole thing was just too confusing and for just a moment he allowed himself to stop thinking and feel.

She moved closer, her lips gently brushing his. "Oliver…."

At the touch of their lips, he let himself go. Then he realized that he needed this moment as much as she did. He needed the reassurance that she was alright, that she was still here with him.

After a few minutes he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Felicity's running his hands up and down her arms not wanting to break contact with her. "I'm not sure what this means. I still think being with me is too dangerous, but for now I have to go. Isabel is at some charity function, and I want to search her penthouse and office to see what I can learn about her source." Reaching out, he touched her cheek. "I'll be back in a few hours. When Digg turns up let him know where I've gone."

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read this. If you liked it please let me know, I always try to respond if you do review.

Also if you like my writing and would like to see what else I have published take a look at my website by Googling my pen name. I have over 80 stories archived there and some have been posted here yet.


	6. It's Best to Know Who You Are Fighting,

**Author's Note: **Bonus time. Thank you for all the reviews and a few of you made my day this week. Chapter seven is almost done and I should be able to post again before I go away for the holidays. I probably won't be back until the New Year but that doesn't mean I won't be writing. I did make a mistake earlier on in this story because I didn't remember Isabel was on the list but I hope to reconcile that and the background I used for her in the next few chapters.

Thanks again to Firebirdgirl. she's done an awesome job for me.

* * *

**6: It's Best to Know Who You Are Fighting, Even If It's Yourself**

Felicity nodded, and stepped away. Her brain was going a mile a minute, even though Oliver was across the room she could still feel his touch. Had they really turned a corner tonight or was this more dancing around the possibilities? She didn't think he was toying with her on purpose, but the man just couldn't imagine himself being happy. It was up to her to show him he wasn't beyond redemption.

Moving on shaky legs she headed to her work station and tried not to watch as he changed into the Arrow. It was a sight to see, but she forced herself to look away. Resting her head in her hands, Felicity drew a deep breath.

By the time she looked up again Oliver was gone and she was alone. Calling up the search she'd began while at QC, Felicity and continued to comb through the listing of private and charter jet landings within an hour's drive of Starling City. She was amazed at how many flights there were. She was about to give up for the moment when something caught her eye. Isabel Rochev's private plane had arrived three days ago from Thailand with only one passenger. Strangely enough it wasn't Isabel, she had been here in Starling City skulking around making Felicity's and Oliver's life miserable.

Isabel was one of the names on the List…that meant she knew Malcolm Merlyn. What could she have done five years ago to get herself on the list? The only scenario Felicity could think was that one of Isabel's companies must have supplied some piece to the earthquake machine.

Deciding it was time to do some deeper digging on Oliver's partner, Felicity got to work while the CCTV footage downloaded. Twenty minutes later, Felicity was no further in her quest. The woman just appeared in the United States at about the age eleven with no indication where she'd come from. If the cold war was still on, Felicity would have thought that Isabel was some sort of Russian spy.

Frustrated, she went looking for food, her stomach was trying to digest the lining it was so empty. In the small kitchen she found the leftovers from Oliver and Digg's meal and dug in. Cold chow mein and fried rice was better than nothing.

Moving back to her desk she began looking through the CCTV footage and she found her jackpot. There larger than life was her ghost looking alive and well as he disembarked from Isabel's jet. This plot was getting thicker and thicker when there to greet him was Isabel Rochev. Malcolm Merlyn shook Isabel's hand and handed her a file.

Felicity dropped her fork as her stomach began to churn. Merlyn knew who Oliver was and if she was right about what her gut told her was in that file now Isabel did too. Glancing at her phone she wondered if she should call Oliver and warn him? Could this be a trap? Taking her hand away from the phone, she decided against it, she'd talk to Oliver when he returned.

She pushed her meal away no longer hungry and stared at the paused footage wondering what this all meant?

"Are you done playing on the computer or are you planning on skipping out on your training tonight?" She looked up and found Digg descending the stairs.

Felicity pushed herself from her desk. "Not on your life. Just let me get changed. Do you know how long we have until Oliver gets back?"

"Last I heard he was knee deep in Isabel's penthouse taking a look around. He'll be a good hour or so yet."

* * *

Felicity sighed as she got to her feet once more, Digg had knocked her on her butt again, but she was getting better. This time she'd only been struck a few time by the sticks she and Digg used to train. If this continued she would no longer have to hide new bruises from Oliver. Whatever had happened this evening it had continued into her training.

She settled into the beginning stance. "Again Digg."

Shaking his head, Digg held up his hand. "No, that's it for tonight. You've worn me out besides..." He took a quick look at his watch. "Oliver will be back soon, and unless you're going to tell him what you've been doing here, I suggest you change."

Felicity looked at the time and agreed. "Keep watch while I shower quickly." She smelled herself. "I stink."

He waved her in the direction of the small bathroom. "Yes, you do, but it's a good stink, now hurry or you'll get both of us busted." She started to walk away but Digg's voice stopped her. "I'd say you're ready, if you want to go out tomorrow night. After all you took down that rapist tonight."

"What are you talking about…" Felicity knew she'd been busted.

"Hey, I have some connections with the police force and I saw the report. A ponytailed blond woman saved you? Come on Felicity you were lucky those detectives weren't as sharp as Lance; he never would have bought your story. Why do you think I pushed you so hard tonight, I needed to know for sure you were ready. This isn't a game, but you know that."

"You think I'm ready to do this? I mean-" Felicity couldn't contain her surprise.

"I wouldn't say it otherwise." Then he moved to his locker and handed her a leather wrapped package. "I also got these for you, I thought you'd need them. They were my brothers. "

She unwrapped the package, and excitement coursed through her. These weapons were one less thing, she needed to complete her role. Inside were the short staffs, called rattan sticks and a beautiful knife.

Running her hand over the smooth wood she told Digg, "They're beautiful, thank you." She reached out and hugged him.

He pulled away. "Just be careful because if you get killed, Oliver will kill me, and then who will watch out for him?"

She spun the rattan staffs, and did a few forms testing their weight. "I'll be careful, I know what's at stake, there's more than you know."

Felicity wrapped them once more and stashed them in her hiding place/panic room, she'd created when she remodeled after Oliver's disappearance last summer. Then she disappeared into the bathroom to shower.

By the time she emerged a few minutes later, Oliver had returned. He'd taken off his leathers and was now dressed in sweats. He didn't notice her as she sat down at her computer running her hand over her still damp ponytail. Oliver didn't look her way and so she just continued to work.

A few minutes later, Oliver crossed the room dropping a file on her desk and a stack of photocopied pictures spilled out. These were even more dangerous than the ones he'd seen in Isabel's office earlier today, because they clearly showed he was the Arrow. If given to the police could get him convicted.

"She knows all about us. I'm not sure what that means. If she has this, why hasn't she used it? She could destroy all of us with this. There is no way I could provide the alibis need to save myself or you guys. Plus she was on dad's list, what could she have done?"

"My hypothesis is that she supplied Merlyn with some piece of his machine. I just found Merlyn and three guesses who got him back into Starling City. The first two don't count about who's plane he flew in on. He also gave her a file, and I assume those are the contents." She motioned to the photographs scattered across her desk.

Oliver moved away a few steps and stared off at nothing. "Isabel Rochev. If she's connected to Merlyn it can't be good for us Queens. We may need to force her hand; I'm getting tired of playing cat and mouse."

Felicity got to her feet and crossed over to Oliver's side. "Are you sure about this. I mean we don't even know why she was on the list. We need more information." She looked up at him. "Don't we?"

"Yes, we do but we're not going to find it sitting down here. We need to go to the source and right now the only source is Isabel."

Knowing Oliver was partly right Felicity stepped back. "Well there is nothing we can do now. It's past time we were in be-" She stopped, and looked back at Oliver who stepped closer, and she stumbled out a response looking away. "I mean it's time I was in my bed and you were in yours…."

"Felicity, stop." He caught her chin. "In the future that just might happen, but not tonight. You're still reeling from earlier today and there is more. I talked to Lance, he contacted me. He wanted you to know that the rapist wasn't in his usual hunting ground and he had your name in his pocket as well as a large chunk of cash. He also was waiting in the alley for you, there was at least a pack of cigarette butts piled up in the alley. So I'm going to drive you home or if I can convince you, you are going to stay the night at the mansion. You're not going to argue with me. Now gather your things."

Felicity and opened and closed her mouth before nodding. "Alright then. Just give me a minute."

* * *

Felicity allowed herself to be escorted to her door by Oliver who waited while she fumbled with her keys. Her hands shook and she told herself to calm down. Even if there was someone after her like Oliver thought, she'd proven that she could take care of herself, but that wasn't really what was making her nervous.

Finally, Oliver took the keys from her and opened the door. Motioning for her to wait in the hall, he entered the apartment first. He moved swiftly around the small apartment looking in the closets and checking for anyone hiding in the corners.

She stood in the door of her apartment wondering why it looked so full of shadows even though almost all the lights were on, but this was her home and she wasn't going to let Oliver's paranoia infect her.

Blowing the tendril of hair out of her face, Felicity headed for her bedroom. "There is no one here; I don't have boogie men in my closets or hiding in the corners, so I'm going to bed. It's late, and you know where the door is; lock it on the way out."

"It looks clear but…." Oliver trailed off as he stepped closer to Felicity. "Please come home with me. We have lots of room, you won't be imposing on anyone. I would feel much better knowing you're safe and sound at my house."

"No, this is my place, and I'm not letting anyone chase me out to it. I know I've never talked about my life, growing up and you've never asked, but home wasn't something I had growing up. I've fought hard to make this one for myself so, leave or stay, but I'm not going anywhere. The couch is actually pretty comfy."

Then she walked away pulling the elastic from her hair letting it fall around her shoulders. Once inside her bedroom she closed the door and began to undress dropping her clothes where they fell trying not to think about the man in the other room. While she understood his need to protect her she found it stifling at times. Pulling back the covers she listened for the front door to open and close but as she settled into bed Oliver still hadn't left and she wondered what he was going to do.

She was almost asleep when her bedroom opened and Oliver stood illuminated in the doorway. She held her breath and waited to see what he wanted.

* * *

"I can't leave, there's something going on here. I know you think I'm trying to be overprotective." His voice got quiet. "I just need to know you're safe for tonight, that's all I want."

Oliver couldn't explain the niggling sense that someone was after Felicity. There could have been be another reason the rapist had been lying in wait for Felicity, but in the past the man had just walked out a grabbed a girl, not waited patiently for her to show up.

Oliver stood in the doorway wondering what he should do. Would Felicity would toss him out on his ear? It was her right after all but she didn't say anything.

Deciding to end the stalemate, he made the first move. "If you're not going to come home with me, then I'm going to sleep right here in the doorway. Do you have any blankets and a pillow I can use?"

Felicity sat up, her large eyes blinking in the darkness. She seemed to be considering something, before she drew back the covers on the other side of the bed. "Well I guess what I said earlier was right. It's past time we were in bed. Now get in before I change my mind and throw you out."

Oliver hesitated for a moment and then stripped off his shoes and sweatshirt before climbing into the bed still dressed in his t-shirt and sweats.

Felicity rolled over placing her back between them. "I hope you locked the door. Night Oliver."

* * *

How's that for an ending. Leave a review and let me know how you really feel. More on the way soon I'm aiming for next Wednesday.

If you want to see my works for other fandoms check out my website by Googling my penname. I have over 90 stories archived and organized there.


	7. Strength is More that Being Strong

**Author's Note: **Sorry this is late but better than never, right. I wanted to have this up sooner but best laid plans of mice, men and moms of six often go astray.

I wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed and I hope that I was able to respond to everyone. I would also like to thank all the guests who reviewed as well. I appreciate the feedback from all of you. It makes me want to write. This is now my all-time more followed story and is in my top-ten reviewed.

* * *

**Strength is More that Being Strong**

Felicity woke up as dawn began to break. She lay there for a moment wondering what had woken her. It was then she realized that it wasn't her pillow beneath her cheek, it was the soft sound of another person's heartbeat. Who was in her bed? Bring guys home wasn't her style, she searched her sleep fogged brain and then the night before came back: the rapist's attack, her interrogation from both Oliver and the detectives, making the choice to join Oliver on the rooftops, then last of all Oliver staying the night.

Nothing had happened… of course the two of them had been exhausted by the time they arrived at Felicity's apartment and she still wasn't sure how she felt about this whole thing. It wasn't that she didn't want Oliver in her bed, but just not for this reason. She couldn't fault his logic, someone might be after her, but why? She was Felicity Smoak, the daughter of nobodies. Her mother a woman who'd fought hard to put food on the table while her husband drank all the money away until he wrapped his car around a light pole. Felicity had worked hard, got a scholarship to MIT, and got away from that life. Her only regret was that her mother hadn't lived to see her graduate or enjoy the new life Felicity had found.

Oliver shifted drawing her closer. Felicity drew a deep breath, Oliver Queen was in her bed and right now she decided not to quibble over the reason. The man obviously cared about her and if she continued to push in the right ways, he just might stop running. She closed her eyes and relished his warmth and the strength of the arm that was wrapped around her. This was where she was meant to be and one day she hoped one day Oliver would see that too.

He snored softly and she couldn't help but find it slightly enduring; the small flaw made him more human. Given that she had the time Felicity allowed herself to study Oliver. In sleep he looked much younger, almost vulnerable. Gone was cold hard man he showed the world every day. She knew that behind that stone cold glare there was a man seeking redemption and she wanted to be the one to help him find it. And if she had her way, he was going to glare less and smile more. After six years of hell, he deserved some joy in his life and it seemed like it was up to her to make sure he found it.

Shifting a little she closed her eyes and relaxed hoping to get a bit more sleep and not break the moment. Then suddenly everything changed. She felt Oliver tense and then murmur the name Shado. Felicity could hear the pain in his voice and she wondered who this person was and what she meant to Oliver? When he talked about the island, he mentioned her in passing, but now it seemed Shado meant a lot more to Oliver than he let on. She'd seen the scars on his body but it seemed he bore more internal scars that would take much longer to heal.

His grip tightened around her and Felicity flinched in pain. Extricating her arm, she gently shook him. "Oliver, it's just a dream; you're safe with me, Felicity. You're not on the island anymore, no one is going to hurt you, it just a dream. Come back to me. "

* * *

After Slade's death there was nowhere to go, Oliver was trapped on the submarine with Shado and Sara by Ivo and his men. He knew if Slade had lived, they would have had a chance, but the gamble hadn't paid off and another life was added to his own list of sins.

Oliver followed Shado and Sara through the wet heat of the jungle night. It's so humid that Oliver could pretend the tears on his cheeks are sweat as they are forced to stumble blindly through the jungle tripping over vines and brush in the dark.

The pace Ivo set was relentless in getting them away from the sub and Slade's body. Oliver vowed that he and the others would escape and go back for his friend. He would make sure that Slade had a proper burial. It was the least he could do for failing his friend.

His mind raced as he tried to think of a way out of this. The three of them had to escape, no one else needed to die tonight which might just happen given that Ivo had what he wanted from them.

Then suddenly, Ivo ordered them all to stop in an empty clearing. Ivo drew his weapon and demanded Oliver chose between Shado and Sara.

Oliver knew that he can't make that choice. Both of them have to live. Sara is trapped here on this island because of his mistakes and bad choices. Then there is Shado, she's his teacher and lover. He's already lost her father and Slade, he doesn't know if he could survive another loss.

Then it all became clear, there was only one choice, Oliver stepped between the two women and knelt down offering his life in exchange for theirs. He closed his eyes waiting for the bullet that would end his life. Instead it went off to his left as Ivo shot Shado.

A loud crack, shatters the night and he screams her name. He watched Shado crumple to the ground and there is nothing he can do, she's dead. Crawling to her side, he reached out to touch her but he knows there is no hope, she'd gone.

He closed his eyes and just as he'd done with Slade he added another name to the list of people he couldn't save, just like her father and his own. He couldn't look over at Sara and he can hear her crying and he knows that he must find a way for get them both off this island or die trying. There is no way he will allow her to pay the same price for his failures.

There has to be a way to escape, but the pain was too much and he collapsed, no longer able to tell what was happening or where he was. Voices shouted at him, but he can't respond as he fell deeper into the void. There was no end or beginning, he was lost.

Then he heard a voice calling him back from that painful place and he reached out knowing that the pain could be taken away. If he just listened.

"Oliver, it's just a dream; you're safe with me, Felicity. You're not on the island anymore, no one is going to hurt you, it just a dream. Come back to me. "

Felicity, he can't ignore her call; she is balm to his pain. Blinking he opened his eyes and it took a moment for him to remember where he is was. This bright sunny room was Felicity's bedroom and he blinked a few times to bring it focus. He can feel her weight on his chest and her soft hair tickles his chin. He can't help sighing as he decided he liked it. Reaching out, he brushed her hair back from her face.

"Thank you."

"No problem. So who was Shado? Can you talk about her-" then she began stumbling over her words. "I mean I'm assuming you want to. You can tell me it's none of my business and I'll understand."

She tried to pull away but he held on tight. "Shado was with me on the island, her father was the one who saved me, taught me how to fight and survive. When he died she continued to teach me to fight. She was the one who taught me to shoot. At first she thought I was useless and I was, but I didn't give up. She made me want to be a better man, she showed me that I could be. But in the end I couldn't save her father or Shado, but somehow I came out alive. It wasn't fair, Ivo, the man who had captured Shado, Sara and me that night, he wanted me to choose between them; to choose who would die. It was an impossible choice so I made the only one I thought I could. I offered myself instead, but he still killed Shado right in front of us. I had to watch her die, and I'm afraid if I let you close to me, the same thing will happen again. I don't know if I could survive that. Do you understand?"

"I do but if you don't let anyone close to you, you'll end up bitter and alone, just like Malcolm Merlyn. He let his thirst for revenge destroy everything he'd built, including Tommy. Don't let your fear of loss do that same thing. If this woman, Shado, cared for you at all she wouldn't have wanted you to stop caring, to stop living. You can keep running but when you're ready to stop I'll be here. Think about that." Then she leaned over and kissed him softly before climbing out of bed and leaving him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Oliver strode into Felicity's office the next morning and leaned over her shoulder to see what she was working on. Her words from earlier that morning were still running through his mind. He could tell that she wasn't going to give up on him and he was getting tired of the fight, but his fear of losing her was still very real.

"Did you find any public connections between Malcolm and Isabel? We need to find out how much she knows if she decides to give those pictures to the wrong people, we both will be in a lot of trouble."

"Yes, the two of them were thick as thieves before the Undertaking. They were on each other's board of directors. Then when the Undertaking happened Isabel snapped up Merlyn's companies for a song. I think she might just have been the front to take care of Merlyn's finances until he found a way to come back to the land of the living. I think that's why he's here in Starling City." She changed to another screen. "I also found this email. It was buried in a secret account belonging to Isabel, she calls herself the Queen. She's meeting with someone calling himself shadowacolyte, who I can only assume is Merlyn because they are making another exchange. I thought that Arrow might like to attend, and you should take Digg with you. I mean the last time you tangled with Merlyn you didn't come out so well."

Oliver shook his head. "No, I do this alone. Digg stays out of it, it's too dangerous for him-"

She stood up and got in his face. "But not for you, Oliver, you have to let us help. You can't keep us wrapped in gauze and expect that we'll sit back and watch you kill yourself. This isn't what we brought you back to Starling City to do. We care about you and that's just not going to happen. Neither me or Digg are shrinking violets." Reaching out Felicity touched the stubble on his cheek. It was much thicker today since he hadn't been able to shave yet. "You need to take Digg or I'm going to call Lance and tell him about this meeting."

Oliver caught her hand. "No, you're not calling Lance but I will think about taking Digg." He stepped closer. "About last night, and this morning, Felicity-"

"Is there a problem? Lovers spat maybe?" As she seemed to have a knack for bad timing, Isabel Rochev entered the office looking from Oliver to Felicity and raising her eyebrow.

Oliver let go of Felicity's arm and stepped away from her, but the look on his face told her this conversation wasn't over.

He finally looked away from Felicity to Isabel. "No, Felicity and I were just discussing some upcoming events and there was a conflict in my calendar." He glared at the other woman. "Did you need something Isabel?"

Isabel in turn glared at Felicity. "Not with you at the moment but, I wanted to talk to your assistant, so if you'll excuse us." She pointed at the door. "You might as well leave; this doesn't concern you."

* * *

Felicity looked up at Oliver and wondered what to say. She could tell Oliver wanted to stay because he didn't trust Isabel but he should know by now that Felicity didn't either. The woman was a snake and you never trust a snake. Besides what could Isabel do to her in broad daylight at QC?

Giving Oliver a hard look, Felicity said, "I'll bring those files to you as soon as I have them ready. I know you're waiting for them Mr. Queen."

Oliver hesitated a moment longer before nodding. "All right Miss Smoak. I'll expect them within the hour."

As soon as the door closed behind Oliver, Isabel rounded on Felicity. "You really need to think about what you are doing, Miss Smoak."

Felicity blinked and looked down at the other woman, in fact she'd even forgotten that Isabel was in the room. "Pardon?"

"The way you chase after Oliver like a dog in heat, is disgusting. You know that he will never chose you, you bring nothing to the table and you can't help him get anywhere. You really should cut your losses and get out now." Isabel tried to look like she really cared about Felicity, but the truth was there in her voice.

Crossing the room, Felicity stopping right in front of Isabel. "I don't know what game you think you are playing but it's not going to work. Whatever is between Oliver and I, is between us, so butt out." She grabbing the file Oliver wanted from where it rested on her desk. "Now I have work to do, good day." Then she spun on her heel, walked away, not caring what Isabel thought of her.

* * *

Isabel watched Felicity leave the office and smiled. She was very glad that Felicity hadn't taken her warning seriously. She could use the challenge. Surprisingly, it seemed the mousey Felicity wasn't just a pawn, as Isabel thought.

Walking over to the window she stared out over Starling City. No, it was looking more and more like Felicity Smoak was Oliver's queen and Isabel knew that if she wanted to take out the king, Miss Smoak would have to die.

* * *

After about an hour of perching on a rooftop Felicity found her excitement for being a vigilante was waning as she could feel her muscles beginning to cramp because she had been sitting in the same position for far too long.

On the next rooftop, she could just see the top of Oliver's head where he was crouched waiting. He hadn't said anything in the past half hour but she was still listening intently in case he did so she wouldn't give herself away.

As far as Oliver knew, she was stilling safe in front of her computer running another search, but she'd set it up to run by itself and the results should be waiting for her when she got back so hopefully Oliver would be none the wiser.

She definitely needed something a little warmer to wear. She was feeling the bite of the wind blowing in from the ocean, even though the temperature wasn't really that cold. What she was wearing wasn't her permanent costume, it was still a work in progress. Using Oliver's contacts she'd used some of her outrageous personal assistant's salary and ordered something much more durable, but it would be a while before it arrived, until then she made do with pieces she's scrounged from Sara's hideout after the woman had fled. At the time she had only wanted to keep them for Sara when she returned, but they were coming in handy now.

She looked forward to her new suit. Felicity had thought about something flashy and bright but given that for the most parts she didn't want to be seen she chose something a little more subdued. In the end she'd chosen a black but in the right light you could see bright green highlights paying homage to her alliance with the Arrow. She had also spent a lot of time debating what to do with her hair. There was no way she was going to leave it down to get in her way. In the end she chose two braids tied up and out of the way. She felt a ponytail, which had been her first thought, was too close to what Oliver saw every day. She also found a black domino mask, much like the one Sara wore.

There were some sounds from below and a town car pulled to a stop in the deserted parking lot below. Felicity knew that whatever was going to happen would be in motion soon and it did. Within minutes, another car pulled to a stop and Malcolm Merlyn stepped out and approached Isabel.

Felicity wished she could hear what was being said, but she knew Oliver could. The minute the cars arrived he's moved closer. She could tell by the tension in his body what he wasn't pleased with what was being said.

Then it happened. It was so fast that Felicity wasn't sure it had and one person lay dead on the pavement.

She wasn't sure what gave her away but Oliver looked up in her direction and she knew she'd been made.

* * *

The two black cars pulled to a stop near each other. Quickly and quietly, Oliver moved closer so he could hear the exchange between Isabel and Malcolm. He knew Isabel well enough to know that she wasn't very happy with Malcolm.

"It's time to pay for your sins, Malcolm Merlyn by the judgment of the Queen. I have sat back and allowed you to run things for too long. You promised me Queen Consolidated if I went along with your Undertaking and that didn't happen. Plus you killed Robert Queen without consulting me. I have kept quiet for a long time, but now…."

Malcolm tried speak but Isabel's blade flashed cutting his throat and he crumbled to the ground blood flowing across the pavement. Then the blade descended once more and she severed his head. Lifting it by the hair she handed it off to Malcolm's driver. "Make sure that this gets to Ra's al Ghul and make sure you get the payment as well. Return to me and you will be rewarded."

Then she turned and walked back to her car without looking back. "As for the rest of that toss it to the fishes. It's just trash after all." Then she disappeared into the car.

At the moment of Malcolm's death, Oliver realized that he wasn't the only voyeur. On the rooftop to the left there was someone else here and he wanted to know who it was. Without waiting for Isabel or the other car to leave he drew and arrow and launched himself to the roof so the other person wouldn't escape, although they tried.

The person was sprinting across the rooftop, but he was able to take them down. He heard the air leave his target's body as they hit the ground and rolled, but it didn't stop them from fighting. At first glance he thought it was Sara, but although the costume was similar it wasn't her.

Oliver tried to turn them over to get a look at who it was, but the person twisted out of his grasp and drew two rattan staffs and Oliver was surprised to see it was a woman. They twirled them proficiently to show Oliver they knew how to use them. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The woman smiled and then attacked. Her staffs moved quickly with more force than he expected. He tried to block them with his bow but she was too fast and he knew that he'd have a few bruises to show for it tomorrow.

"Hey, I don't want to hurt you. I just want to know what you are doing here." He tried again to speak to the woman, because he didn't think she was a threat. Her blows while they hurt weren't intended to disable him permanently. Then she did something that surprised him, she got through his defenses and her next blow landed on the side of his head. Stunned by the blow he fell to his knees, when his vision cleared the woman was gone.

* * *

I wanted to get a more detailed meeting between Felicity and Oliver but my muse just wouldn't cooperate but I hope to give you another view in the next chapter through Felicity's eyes since she understands better what is happening in that moment.

So watch for it some time after Christmas. Leave a review and make my Christmas or day!


	8. Use Only That Which Works, and Take It

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but I couldn't seem to get it right. I'm still not really happy with it, but I wanted to get it out to you, so far I like the next chapter much more. It's got some good moments in it already. I hope you enjoy this chapter leave me a review and make me smile I love to hear from you.

* * *

**Use Only That Which Works, and Take It From Any PlaceYou Can Find It**

Felicity recognized the moment Oliver knew someone else was watching the events unfold below. She watched his body tense, and then his gaze turned towards her. Felicity was pretty sure he could actually see her, and she felt a chill run down her spine. Drawing a sharp breath Felicity realized she had to get off the roof before Oliver caught her and she had only second before he would arrive at her position.

Getting to her feet she sought the exit she had picked when perusing blueprints, but it took only a few steps for her to know the fire escape was too far away. Behind her, she heard Oliver's feet hit the gravel strewn around the rooftop and then he charged in her direction.

She tried to increase her speed but Oliver's stride was longer and he took her down. As she hit the ground, Felicity felt all the breath leave her body, but she knew that she had to face Oliver. She wasn't sure if she could win but she needed to try to get away.

Using any and all tricks that Digg had taught her she tried to break Oliver's hold. The two of them tumbled to the ground and Oliver managed to grab her shoulders trying to turn her over. Although she hated to do it, Felicity kicked out catching Oliver where it counted. He released his grip on her enough that Felicity was able to break away from him. Getting to her feet she drew her two rattan staffs not taking her eyes off Oliver.

She could feel Oliver studying her for a moment before demanding. "Who are you?" His voice sounded funny due to the voice manipulator, but there was confusion as well.

Felicity wanted to answer but she knew the moment she spoke he would hear her voice over the comm, but even if that wasn't the case Oliver would recognize her voice.

Crouching down in fighting stance, Felicity wondered just how stupid this plan was, because if she lost Oliver would find out what she was doing. Willow would be dead before she was given a chance to prove herself. Drawing a sharp breath, she attacked swiftly hoping to keep him off balance.

She flinched the first time she hit Oliver but all the regrets fled when she had to move quickly to block his next blow aimed at her head. She landed a few more hits but she knew her element of surprise was wearing off and it was time to end this. He had a lot more experience and her skills weren't quite as developed as his, not to mention the face he was taller and stronger than she was.

Oliver blocked her next blow with his bow. "Hey, I don't want to hurt you. I just want to know what you are doing here."

Then he dropped his guard just enough and Felicity took advantage of it. She struck Oliver on the side of his head and he went down. Not hesitating, she ran, knowing that she had bought herself only a few seconds before Oliver would recovered.

She made it back to her car just as Oliver's voice came over the comm. "Nothing left to see here. I'm on my way back to the club. Merlyn is dead and Isabel is gone."

* * *

Felicity arrived back at Verdant breathing hard; she'd never driven so fast in her life. She had actually heard her tires squeal as she rounded a corner. She had raced back staying hopefully ahead of Oliver. She was very happy that she hadn't gotten a ticket, because she really didn't want to have to explain why she was dressed mostly as Willow, who looked very much like a vigilante.

With a nod to Digg she headed into the bathroom and peeled off her clothing before stuffing it into a gym bag she's brought to store her costume in.

"How did it go?" Digg asked her taking the bag as she exited the bathroom.

Felicity took out the comm for a moment. "I beat him. Well I smacked him in the head and he went down long enough to escape. I knew if I stayed too long he would have figured out who I was. I don't want that yet, I have to prove myself before he can find out who I am, not yet anyway."

Digg smirked. "He's not going to be very pleased when he get back here tonight. I guess both of us should be prepared for that. Now you should sit down and look like you've been here all night."

Felicity laughed as she sat down at her computer and scanned the results from the search she'd left running when she stepped out so she would be ready to give Oliver a report when he arrived.

She had just finished when Oliver stormed down the stairs looking in a very black mood. She could see a purplish mark forming on his temple where she'd hit him. To hide her smile she looked down at the screen. It felt good that she'd bested him, even if he didn't know it was her.

Trying to sound nonchalant, she asked, "So how did it go? I thought I heard a scuffle. Did you meet someone on the rooftops?"

The look Oliver shot her was chilling, but Felicity didn't flinch. "Merlyn is dead. Isabel executed him to collect on a bounty put out by Ra's al ghul." Oliver wandered around the room as he replaced his bow and hung up the hood.

He stood there bare chested lost in thought and although Felicity enjoyed the sight, she wondered if she'd hit him a little too hard as his hand strayed up to the bruise on his temple.

She looked around for Digg, but once again the man had managed to vanish and she wondered just how the man did it. It looked like it was up to her to talk to grouchy Oliver.

"So did something else happen? You seem distracted."

Oliver looked through her. "There was another vigilante out there tonight. I don't know who she was but she walloped me good." Once again he unconsciously rubbed the spot where she'd hit him.

Dropping her to gaze to the screen she smiled again. It seemed that Willow had left a lasting impression on him and a little off balance. Just the way she wanted.

"Oh who was it? Sara's not back in town is she?" Felicity asked typing random words to keep her fingers busy.

Oliver started pacing as though he just couldn't stand still. "No, not Sara. I don't know, who she was. Never seen her before but she was well trained. Next time I see her, I won't underestimate her and I'll make sure to get some more information. If she's out there to help I don't want to fight her. I'm hoping that we can work together. When Sara was here it was nice to have some back up and I miss that. There was something familiar about her, but I can place her. " Oliver sighed and ran his hand over his face. "Why would this woman choose to go out there? It's dangerous. Whoever she is she might get hurt."

Felicity got to her feet and wondered if the man listened to himself sometimes. "You don't think she thought about that? Heading out to jump from rooftop to rooftop isn't something that someone does on a whim. She's out there because she wants to help people, I'm sure. So next time you see her try not to scare her off. It's not like you haven't worked with women before, what makes this one different?"

Oliver stopped and thought for a moment. "Sara and Helena were different they had seen things and been trained-"

"Oh and since this woman hasn't lived on a deserted island or lived the cushy life of a mob boss's daughter she can't be of any use to you. There are other schools of hard knocks out there. You don't know her story at all."

"But I do know Sara's and I knew Helena's so I could trust them, but this other woman she's an unknown entity."

"Well, don't count her out just yet. Who knows she just might surprise you. I'm sure you'll figure it, out you do have a way with the ladies."

She grew flustered and began to babble trying to soften what she'd just said. "I mean you have had so many women in your life... you know girlfriends or other things."

Oliver's only response was a grunt before disappearing into the small bathroom to finish changing. When he appeared a few minutes later, Felicity was hard at work or so it looked like.

Oliver turned and studied Felicity for a moment but then turned away shaking his head.

* * *

When Oliver returned home that night he found his mother waiting up for him. He was taken aback at first since she hadn't done that for years. Not since he'd taken his first joyride at fifteen.

"Mom is something wrong?" He asked as she turned around from looking out the window at their expansive backyard.

"No, not really." She pasted a smile on her face. "Where have you been tonight?"

Oliver lifted his brow and wondered where this was going. "I was at the office trying to figure out a way to protect Walter's bank or pay off the loan so Isabel will leave Walter alone. He doesn't deserve anymore grief."

His mother's face fell. "It's really that bad? Why does that woman want Queen Consolidated so much? Have you done any research into her background?"

"Yes, but Felicity can't find much. Isabel appeared in the US at about age 11. She was adopted and then some anonymous person funded her education. We can't find anything else. I have no idea where she came from, but I think it was Russia. When we were there a few months ago she mentioned something about it, but not much."

His mother sighed. "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner? There were things I could have done to stop this woman from getting a foothold in the company. It could have been all done without involving Walter."

"How? I tapped all resources I knew of to buy up the stock without touching Thea or my trust funds. There was nothing else."

Moria patted his cheek. "There is always more. Give me a few days, and I should have the funds you need. Now the real reason I wanted to talk to you was about Felicity. I suppose she was with you tonight?"

Oliver stepped back needing to put some distance between him and his mother. "Yes, she's my EA, why wouldn't she be?"

Moria blocked his path, not letting his wiggle away. "I can't help noticing that that two of you spend a lot to time together. You need to think about her reputation because right now it looks like you don't respect her enough to bring your relationship out into the open. A woman like Felicity is worth more than a quickie on the office couch."

"Mother! I've told you before that there is nothing between us. She works for me, that's a line I'm not willing to cross."

"You say that but the way you look at her tells me your feelings are very different. If I can see it, I'm sure others can too. She means a lot to you whether you act on it or not, you know how much people love to talk."

Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose. Wasn't this just what he'd been fighting with himself about? He did have feelings for Felicity, but did he want or need to act on them? He knew Felicity wanted to, but what would that mean to the office and her danger level? "Mom, I'm not in a place where it's good for me to be with anyone right now. The spotlight is on the Queen's and that would be unfair to any woman, especially Felicity."

"Well you should have thought of that earlier, because she's in the spotlight now too." She handed him a tabloid and there on the fight page was a grainy picture of him and Felicity eating a Big Belly Burger. Their heads were close together, and Oliver's hand rested on top of Felicity's. The picture looked very damning and the headline didn't help. 'Queen's new Bee?'

"This wasn't the first time. In the past they've been buried in the back, but now it's on the front page. She's lost a lot to respect of the people at QC. You need to think about her future, and how you'd feel if she left. She might get tired of waiting for you to make up your mind."

Then without another word she headed off to bed, leaving a lot for Oliver to think about.

* * *

I should have another chapter soon. I'm about half done writing it my goal is to get it off to my beta before Thursday. Wish me luck. If you want to see more of my writings take a look at my website. You can find it by Googling my penname.


End file.
